legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Death the Kid
Death the Kid commonly called "Kid" (キッド, Kiddo) by his friends and family, is one of the main meisters that the series follows. He is Patti's and Liz's meister and Lord Death 's son. Main Friends: Liz, Patty, Maka (Love Interest), Black Star, Tskukabi, Bender (He and Death became very good friends), Captain Knuckles He is voiced by Todd Haberkorn. To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Debut Story The Multiunversal War of Destiny Kid returns and aids everyone in the fight with Discord and Sigma. He really dislikes Discord because of how unsymmetrical he looks. He at one point joins in a race to get a ring of utopia. When Knuckles and Black Star are gone, Kid is in charge of the team until they get back, Death the Kid challenge Darkcord,latest Nephew of Discord, who got the sixth Utopia Ring, he defeated him, but Darkcord escaped, Death the Kid now got the sixth Utopia Ring. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker LOTM: Darkness Incarnate LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Death the Kid returns in the future without Maka or Black Star. He get involved with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack and the rest of the heroes mission by accident though he decides to help anyway as Maka and Black Star gave gone missing. Death The Kid is shocked that Discord is helping as he doesn't trust Discord who he shares with Slade and Anti Cosmo as Death does meet Slade and Anti Cosmo before hand. Friends: Maka, Black Star, Soul, Tsuabki, Liz and Patty Thompson, Captain Knuckles, The Helper Squad, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas Flynn, Isabella Garcia Shaprio, Captain Picard, Twilight Sparkle, Jack Frost, Lizbeth, The V Crusaders, Enemies: Zeus, Discord, Sigma, The Dystopia League, The Sigma Organzation, Mechuckles, Prince Phobos, The Sith Stalker, Ares, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil Trivia Death the Kid and the heroes of Meister of War doesn't know that Zeus is using them as pawn and he's going to kill them with the exeptions of Maka Albarn. Death the Kid has an older brother named Asura. Death the Kid will join Bender and his Team, with Knuckles's permission as Knuckles and Bender decided that Kid joins Bender. Death will act as a main character though he will have to share the focus with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Sora, Princess Anna, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Gohan and Mr.Gold Death The Kid has feelings for and is in love with Maka Albarn, though he doesn't how to tell her Deaths.jpg Death4.jpg Death3.jpg Death2.jpg Death1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Woobies Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Humans Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:Main Members of The P Team Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Partner Category:Action Hero Category:The Helper Squad Category:The P Team that appeard in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Meister Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Major Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Sibling Category:Son of Hero Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Gun Users Category:Major Heroes of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Grim Reapers Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters voiced by Todd Haberkron Category:Handsome Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Elementals Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Guest Stars Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Main Members of The Remade P Team Members Category:Main Protagonists Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Breakout Characters